The Knight and the Lady
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Avarona is unlike any other lady that Lancelot has ever met. She is kind, beautiful, and above all, a fighter. When he arrives in Briton, he never believed that a young girl would become his comrade, or that he would fall in love with her. But when they are sent out on their most dangerous and final mission, can he convince her to return to his home with him, or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

The land was fresh and green, the air crisp with the early morning frost. It seemed any other day at the fort, but it was far from it. Today was the day when fate and destiny would be written for the next 15 years. But, no one knew this yet. Soldiers continued their ever-watchful guard, and the people of the fort awoke to another day. One such person was the young Avarona, daughter to the Captain of the Guard. A lady in title, she was the jewel of the fort, and closest friend to Artorius, or Arthur. All knew of the destiny of Artorius, of the legendary Sarmatian knights he would one day command.

"Will you let me fight with you, when the knights arrive?" Avarona once asked as they lay watching clouds in the fields. Arthur's mother worked closely by them, smiling at their playfulness.

"I think your father would skin me alive, but I vow you may," he promised her, and she smiled. It was known throughout the fort that Avarona was much eager to learn swordplay than playing an instrument. Fortunately for her, her father encouraged her want of learning, but she never expressed her want to fight in real battles to him.

"My Lady, they are here!" Avarona's nurse called, rushing into the room where her tutor was teaching her music once again. Without looking to her tutor, Avarona jumped excitedly from her seat, the instrument falling to the ground.

"Lady Avarona, I must protest!" the old tutor shouted as she ran from the room, followed closely by her nurse. The fort seemed more frantic this morning, as the young knights entered the gates. Avarona stood outside her home's door, pushing her nurse away as she tried to bring her into the house.

"They should not see you yet, my lady," her nurse scolded, but Avarona smiled at the old woman.

"I promise I will return to my lesson, just let me watch," Avarona begged, and the nurse reluctantly stepped back from the young girl. Avarona turned to the street once more, watching the weary and muddy young boys trudge through on feet and horseback. They wore foreign clothing to what she was accustomed, and received a few curious glances towards her as they passed by. One of these glances was made by a boy a few years older than her, atop a black horse as dark as the boy's hair. His eyes were tired, but alert as he held her gaze. For some reason, Avarona could not escape his dark brown eyes, and unconsciously took a step closer to him.

"My Lady," her nurse warned, breaking their gaze. She looked down, remembering herself and hurried back into the house. Before the door shut, she caught those brown eyes once more, and was more distracted when she returned to her lessons than she had been before.

XXXXXX

"But father, I want to come with you! I want to meet the young boys," Avarona pleaded as her father strapped his helmet on by the door later that day. Her mother leaned against a doorway, watching the two with a smile. Her father sighed, glanced at his wife and held his hand out to his daughter.

"Do not be frightened by the way they appear," he assured, as she excitedly wrapped her long cloak about her shoulders and followed him to the barracks. The soldiers stood taller as they passed, but still offered a smile to the young, familiar Avarona.

"Sir, the boys are still in the stables," a guard said as they passed. Avarona's father nodded, and they entered the stables a few minutes later. The small conversation between the boys halted when the Captain entered with his daughter behind him.

"Future knights, I am Gaius, Captain of the Guard. It will be me and my best soldiers who will train you to become fearsome knights like your forefathers before you. This," he began, holding his arm behind him for Avarona to step forward next to him, "is my daughter, Avarona. She has an uncommon desire to learn swordplay, and has been learning it for the last 3 years, and will continue to do so by your side. She has become quite a natural to it, to her mother's fear," he said, and Avarona smiled at her father's words. Arthur appeared on Avarona's side, and they shared a smile.

"Artorius Castus, he will be your Commander when you are all ready," Avarona's father added, before nodding to his soldiers. "My men will show you to your rooms. Rest, for training begins tomorrow," he added, before speaking to his second-in-command. Avarona took this opportunity to once again look curiously at the boys. They looked travel-sore and tired, but she could sense greatness in their future once day. The boy she had stared at earlier caught her attention, and Arthur caught her gaze.

"Don't you think we should ask their names?" he whispered to her, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Your father will not mind, I shall be next to you," he assured her, and they walked in the direction of the nearest Samartian.

"I hope you are not too tired from your journey," Avarona said kindly to the boy, who stared at her intently before looking away.

"Do not mind him, lady, that is Tristan's way with new people," another boy said. "I am Gawain, this is Galahad," the boy introduced, pointing to a much younger boy next to him. Avarona smiled at them.

"Please, there is no need for the formalities. Avarona will be fine," she assured them, and Arthur smiled at her in approval. "If you are to live here for such a time, we must all be equal," she added, earning a small smile from the boys.

"And how are you equal to us?" a voice said from behind Avarona, and she turned to see the boy who she had been staring at. "Are you bound in service like us? Are you to fight like us?" he asked, and she looked at him without intimidation.

"You may always count on my sword and dagger on a battlefield, that I promise you all," Avarona said, making sure her father was still in deep conversation. The boy snorted before walking out the stables.

"Lancelot misses his family, as we all do," Galahad explained, and Avarona nodded understandingly.

"I pray you think of us as a family one day," Avarona said, before her father called for her. "I will see you in the morrow," she told them, smiling politely before returning home with her father.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few months, training of the Sarmatian boys proved to be hard for the Captain and his men. While Avarona and Arthur had been learning for years, many of these boys had never felt the weight of a sword in their hands. Progress was slow, but friendships were not. Avarona and Arthur made it their mission to learn something new about all the boys each day, and were joyous when the boys trusted them. Avarona built a particular friendship with a boy named Dagonet, and his friend Bors. Dagonet was quiet, and also issued an interest in learning healing as well as killing, while Bors was an expert in making the young girl laugh. Gawain and Galahad also delighted in their talks with the young girl, telling her tales of their homeland.

The bond between Avarona and Lancelot had not strengthened since that first day in the stables, despite her attempts. Arthur made more progress with him, and the two were soon good friends. Avarona could not understand Lancelot's dislike for her, but no matter what she did, he would not relent his hatred.

It was soon a year since the boys had arrived at the fort, and the village had welcomed them as if they were their own sons. The night was quiet, just as it always was at the wall. Avarona slept peacefully in her bed, tired after a long day of sword-play and lessons, when the door banged open downstairs.

"Father?" she mumbled groggily, hearing shouts below from her father. It was only then that she noticed the sky was orange outside her window, yet dawn had not yet risen.

"The woads are attacking!" she heard her father shout, and her eyes widened at his words. Acting quickly, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword from the chest next to the door, and reached to open it when her mother rushed in.

"Avarona! Don't you dare think of fighting! We must get to the barracks, it is the safest place in the fort," her mother said, grabbing Avarona's hand. In the chaos of escape, Avarona lost the grip on her sword and it clattered to the ground. Out of the streets, it was utter and complete destruction. How the woads had infiltrated the village crossed Avarona's mind for an instant before she was pulled along with her mother.

"Hurry now!" her father shouted, making a path for them in front. She even saw some of the knights in the fight as well, and Avarona longed to join them, though she knew her mother's tight grip on her arm would most likely leave bruises the next day. They were nearly at the barracks when several woads surrounded them, focusing on Avarona's father. All at once, they converged on the Captain of the Guard. He fought bravely, slashing the first attacker in half, and slicing the second. But even for this legendary fighter, it was too much.

"Father!" Avarona shouted, as three woads managed to over-power him and tackle him to the ground. She did not look away as they killed her father, nor did she look away when one triumphantly claimed his sword.

"Avarona! Avarona!" a voice called, and she only realised now how her mother was trying to drag her from the spot, even though the task was impossible.

"We want her," a woad said in broken English, pointing to the young girl. The woads manic smile fell as a sword appeared in his stomach. Avarona was shocked to see it was Lancelot who wielded the sword.

"This way!" he shouted to them, taking Avarona's other hand and leading them safely to the barracks. On the way, a woad began to run behind Lancelot, an axe raised high.

"Behind you!" Avarona shouted, grabbing one of Lancelot's swords from him and killing the woad. The knight nodded at her in thanks before they continued to race to the barracks.

That night caused much heartbreak and loss, and Avarona's father was buried the same morning Arthur's mother was. She could not escape the image of her father, but she didn't speak about it to anyone. Arthur was too grief-stricken, and her mother was too fragile. She stood in the familiar rain beside her father's fresh grave, where even her mother left her to mourn in peace.

"I'm sorry," a voice said, and she jumped, thinking she was alone. Lancelot stood closer to her than she expected, holding out a wet cloak to her. Despite it being already soaked, she smiled gratefully as he wrapped it around her shoulders. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

"He liked you the most," she broke the silence, and Lancelot frowned in confusion. "He believed you would be the best at sword than the others," she explained, and Lancelot smiled sadly.

"He was a great man," Lancelot said, and Avarona nodded.

"Thank you, for saving my mother's life," Avarona told him, and he smirked.

"I believe I saved your life too, my lady," he teased, bowing mockingly. Avarona laughed for the first time since her father's death, and Lancelot grinned at the sound.

"I will repay the favour one day, when we are in a great battle," she told him, as they headed back to the fort.

"You will be fighting with us?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. On my father's death, I vowed I would not let you fight them alone," she told him, and he nodded in respect.

"I suppose I should compliment you on your skill as a fighter," Lancelot said, and Avarona smiled.

"That would make a change. But no, I already know you envy my skill," Avarona teased, and laughed as Lancelot chased her back to the fort, demanding she take her words back.

From that day, it was never questioned the origins of the strong, resilient friendship Avarona and Lancelot shared. They were not only spending time training with each other, but soon found themselves spending as much time together as they could. They were thicker than thieves, and as they both grew into strong warriors, Lancelot and Avarona's feelings changed. Stolen glances and secret smiles shared between the two only intensified. But, Avarona was still a lady of the fort, and Lancelot a knight. How would their story end?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Thank you to Babsberry and Night-Storms for following!

Disclaimer – I do not own King Arthur or it's characters, however I do own my character Alvilda.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

14 years later, the day finally arrived of the remaining knights' last mission. It was a glorious day, the sky clear of clouds or threat of rain. And the knights had not been able to stop smiling yet. Their task was fairly simple compared to some in the past – escort Bishop Germanius to the fort. And as always, Avarona accompanied them. It must be said she had changed into a beautiful woman, and had become an expert swordswoman and singer, much to her mother's happiness. With her long curly blonde hair flowing free as she rode, the young woman never felt more free than when she was on the back of her chestnut horse. They sighted the carriage, and a dozen Roman guards, and they halted atop a hill.

"Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage," Gawain commented.

"Our freedom, Bors," Galahad said with a smile.

"Mm. I can almost taste it," Bors said, smiling at Avarona's laugh at his happiness.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur," Dagonet commented, and Avarona's smile faltered. This was a day Avarona both welcomed and cursed, for the knights and Arthur would all be leaving her. Avarona and her mother had not planned what they would do past this day, but Avarona was sure it would involve a married life for herself.

"I may just join you all," Avarona said, with a small smile. Lancelot smiled at her comfortingly. He looked as though he would speak, when shouts from the forest surrounding the carriage interrupted their perfect day.

"Woads!" Tristan shouted, and they didn't hesitate in racing towards the danger, swords already withdrawn. The battle, already taken the lives of many Romans and some woads, fared better once Arthur and his knights came charging, as if more determined to defeat the woads on their last mission. Each knight had their own specific fighting stance. Arthur favoured his father's trusted Excalibur, taken from his grave on the night the woads attacked. Lancelot was a master in swordplay, and used two long swords at once when fighting. Bors attacked with fighting blades that were held near the wrist, and was always on him, at all times. Dagonet was the strongest of all the knights, and used his brute strength as often as he could to overpower the enemy. Tristan was unique in his fighting, as his sword was more samurai than Samaritan. He was elegant, and fast with his blade. Galahad had eyes like a hawk, and could shoot an arrow from over a mile away. Gawain resorted to the old-fashioned way of swinging a large axe around, driving fear into most woads before he touched them. Avarona had found the enemy underestimated her, and used this to her advantage. She favoured a long sword embellished with her family's name, along with a small dagger given to her by her father when she was first learning fighting.

As soon as she reached the battle, Avarona jumped off her horse, instantly encountering several woads. She felt the familiar bump as Lancelot took his stance behind her, back to back, and began to face the woads together. Ever since that fateful day, Lancelot had mentioned this tactic to Avarona. Not once had they been seriously injured in battle since. The shouts and stench of fresh blood in the air almost made Avarona sick if she hadn't grown accustomed to it after over a decade. She frowned, as an approaching woad almost seemed to hesitate before attacking her. This, she noted, had not been the first peculiar reaction of a woad upon seeing her. She attacked him, slicing his chest and flinching slightly when he fell, unmoving. Despite fighting alongside the knights for 15 years, the sight of death still haunted her mind.

"Rus! Aagh! Rus! Rus," Bors shouted, once the remaining woads retreated or were killed. Lancelot and Avarona raced over to Arthur as a woad knelt in front of him.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur asked, Excalibur pointing to the woad's neck.

"Spill my blood with Excalibur and make this ground holy," the woad replied, in his native language. After the attack on the fort, Arthur and Avarona insisted they and the knights take lessons in the language, in case they could one day use it.

"Pick it up. Pick it up," Arthur told the woad, looking at the axe next to him. Reluctantly, the woad picked the axe up. Arthur hesitated, looking to the trees before walking away. The woad let out a deep breath, and locked eyes with Avarona.

"Avarona," Lancelot said, breaking their contact. The woad rushed back into the forest, as Lancelot led Avarona away. "That's the hundredth time I've seen a woad look at you that way," Lancelot commented, looking at the young woman. "It makes me nervous," he added, and Avarona smiled.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" she teased, and Lancelot frowned, his fear lingering silently.

"Bors," they heard Arthur say, approaching the carriage holding the bishop.

"What a bloody mess," Bors answered, and they peaked in to see an arrow in the bishop's head.

"That's not the bishop," Arthur told us, walking around the carriage to face the roman soldiers cautiously.

"God help us. What are they?" a man asked, hyperventilating from the attack.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you? Does this really work? Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right," Bors mocked the man as he pretended to pray, making Avarona and the others laugh. Avarona's beliefs stood away from specific religion, for after fighting and seeing the deaths of her father and the knights, she had turned away from the belief that God watched over them. Surely he wouldn't have let so much death occur under his watch? Lancelot had managed to find his and Avarona's horse, and was holding the reins as she swung on the back of it.

"Stand down," a voice said to the soldiers, as Arthur got too close and made them anxious. "Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood," the leader of the men said, and the others worked out who the man must be.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked," Arthur commented, as two soldiers retrieved the dead body of the decoy bishop.

"Ancient tricks of an ancient dog. And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome," the bishop commented, his eyes lingering on Avarona. "My lady, I have also heard much about you," the bishop said, bowing his head slightly. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall," he commented, walking to the carriage with Arthur.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," Arthur explained.

"Woads?" the man that prayed asked.

"British rebels who hate Rome," Gawain answered.

"Men who want their country back," Galahad added.

"Who leads them?" the bishop asked.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say," Lancelot said, looking to Avarona pretending to be serious, but smiling when she laughed.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear. Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you," Arthur assured the bishop as he got into his carriage.

"Oh. I've no doubt, Commander. No doubt," bishop Germanius said with a grin.

"Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands," the man muttered, being rejected a seat to sit with the bishop.

"Thousands?" Lancelot repeated, frowning as he wondered what he meant.

"Oh, my dear lady," the bishop called, and Avarona rode up to carriage. "You may sit with me if you grow tired," he offered, and Avarona smiled kindly at the man.

"Thank you, bishop, but I rarely am tired from riding. But thank you again for the offer," Avarona replied, and the bishop's smile fell as he pulled the curtain back across. Lancelot laughed and, hearing it, Avarona rode beside him with a smile on her face.

"I don't like him," Lancelot said after a moment, and Avarona rolled her eyes at him.

"He is old enough to be my grandfather, don't tell me your jealous of him too?" she asked, and Bors laughed as he heard her words. Lancelot frowned, but Avarona noticed a pink tinge appear on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey back to the fort was free from danger, and for the first time since they could remember, the knights had hope and smiles in their heart. Avarona rode beside Dagonet, laughing as the others spoke in front.

"Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight," Bors announced. Avarona had quickly grown used to the strong language the men said, and even joined in when she felt particularly adventurous.

"You do that every night," she teased, and Dagonet chuckled as Bors shook his head.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle... down there," Bors said, looking behind him to catch Avarona's blush of red cheeks before roaring with laughter. They continued this crude conversation until Galahad frowned in thought.

"I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad said, breaking the jovial mood for a moment.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain commented, and the others laughed. "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their arses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some," Galahad commented, glancing at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it," Tristan replied naturally.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood," Bors commented.

"No, no, no. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory," Galahad said, kicking his horse forward slightly.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory," Gawain said, and Avarona was once again reminded of the cruel fate these knights had endured for the last 15 years.

"You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children," Bors commented, and Avarona shook her head.

"Eleven," Avarona supplied, making Dagonet smile at the woman.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Bors asked, and Dagonet rolled his eyes, making Avarona laugh.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain dreamed.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors asked, before imitating the sound of a cow.

"They cannot be so bad, surely?" Avarona said with a smile.

"Not as lovely as you, our sweet Avarona," Gawain answered, and the men cheered as she laughed.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company," Lancelot said with a smirk. No one but Dagonet saw the smile fall slightly from Avarona's face.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain asked.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," Lancelot answered, smiling as he trotted to the front.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain asked as he left, making Avarona's smile return, even if it wasn't her usual full smile. Dagonet reached a hand over to her, resting it on her shoulder for a moment before letting go.

"Where you been, now? Where you been?" Tristan was heard asking his hawk, as the others continued their teasing and joking.

"And what will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?" Lancelot asked Arthur, as they led the way back home.

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it," he answered.

"You and your god! You disturb me," Lancelot said, shivering slightly.

"I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough. You should visit me," Arthur offered, making Lancelot laugh. "It's a magnificent place, Rome. Ordered, civilized, advanced," he added.

"A breeding ground of arrogant fools," Lancelot commented.

"The greatest minds in all the lands have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free," Arthur said, before looking over at his friend. "Avarona, I'm sure, would like you to visit," he commented with a knowing smile. Lancelot looked at Arthur with wide eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"She and her mother don't know what they're doing yet," Lancelot mumbled, loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Her father died here. What reason has she to stay?" Arthur argued, and both men looked over their shoulders and saw Avarona laughing at Galahad. "If you want her to stay, you must give her a reason," Arthur advised his friend, turning to look at the road as Lancelot continued staring at the beautiful but out of reach lady. It was only a few minutes later the large gates were opened for them, and they raced through the tiny streets of the fort to the barracks.

"Welcome back, Arthur," their trusted friend Jols greeted as he held the reins for Avarona to dismount carefully.

"Jols," Lancelot said in acknowledgement, quietly hurrying to offer Avarona a hand down.

"Lancelot," Jols replied, smiling slightly when Lancelot lifted Avarona down by her waist.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise, his hands lingering on her sides before letting go.

"May be the first and last time I can do that," Lancelot replied with a smirk. Avarona laughed, swatting his hands away.

"Thank you, Jols. How is your wife?" Avarona asked, and Jols smiled kindly at the lady.

"Very well, Avarona. She invites you to visit her later, if you will?" Jols asked.

"Of course I will," Avarona told him, and Lancelot smiled at her.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur told the bishop, guiding him to his room.

"Oh, yes. I must rest," the bishop replied, following Arthur.

"Poor old man," Gawain said sarcastically, and the others smiled as they left the barracks. Bors could be heard bickering with his lover Vanora as Avarona and Lancelot met her mother near the gate.

"My lady," Lancelot bowed to her mother, and she offered him a small smile.

"Oh my dear daughter, it is so good to know this is the last time you will leave me," Avarona's mother, Flavia, said as she hugged Avarona tightly. Avarona smiled at Lancelot over her mother's shoulder, as he nodded and left, a silent promise between the two to meet each other later that day. "Come, there is someone who has missed you," Flavia told her daughter, taking her hand and leading her to a nearby soldier.

"Magnus, how good to see you again," Avarona said politely, as the young dark haired soldier kissed the back of her hand. Avarona knew too well why she had been introduced to Magnus last spring by her mother, and she did not agree with the idea. It was her mother's dream to have Avarona married before leaving Briton, so they would have a home on their return to Rome. But in all truth, Avarona didn't even know if she wanted to leave. She knew it was her duty to marry, and already a maid of 22 years, her mother had increased the desire for her daughter to be married.

"The loveliest lady of all, I am in joy to see you so well," Magnus replied, offering me a smile. He couldn't deny the beauty of the lady, and the power such a marriage could bring, but he like many other soldiers of the fort had seen her closeness with a certain knight. "May I escort you and your sweet mother home?" he asked, and Flavia giggled at the question.

"I have some errands to run, but I am sure Avarona would love the company home," Flavia said, leaving before her daughter could argue. Knowing there was no way out, Avarona smiled and took Magnus' offered arm. Neither of them saw the jealously and longing in Lancelot's eyes as he hid round a corner from the pair, watching his lady and the soldier leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was the overbearing ass today?" Lancelot asked, as he and Avarona walked to the barracks. The time had arrived for the knights to gain their freedom, and the men had insisted Avarona attend. She rolled his eyes at his question.

"May I remind you that he is a good soldier?" she said, and sighed when he scoffed. "Magnus is as kind and attentive as ever," she answered his question. There was silence between the two before Lancelot suddenly stopped.

"Why do you endure such pain?" he asked, and Avarona looked taken aback. "I'm not as stupid as you believe me to be, I know his intentions towards you," he added, and Avarona looked away for a moment.

"When you are gone…everything I've known for the last 15 years leaves with you. My mother has allowed me on the missions, knowing that I might not have returned. The least I can do is try and make her happy," Avarona answered quietly. Lancelot shook his head in exasperation, before he gently took her hand.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asked, and her eyes widened at the thought. "I would love to show you Sarmatia. Meet my family. There is no land that tastes more of freedom than my homeland," Lancelot offered, and Avarona smiled before she let go of his hand.

"I would love for nothing more, Lancelot. But I have my family to think of," she replied gently, and Lancelot's eyes fell to the floor. "Promise me you will think of me? For I shall never forget you," she whispered so only he could hear. His eyes rose, and he stifled a gasp when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He took the back of her hand and kissed it. Unlike when Magnus completed the gesture, Avarona felt gooosebumps raise up her arm.

"How could I forget you?" he asked, and they smiled sadly at each other before continuing to the barracks, meeting the other knights in the great hall. Lancelot pulled the chair out next to him for Avarona to sit, which she smiled at him in thanks.

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones. Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity," Arthur said, standing and his raising his goblet of wine. The rest of them followed his example, staring into thought for a moment.

"To freedom," Bors yelled.

"To freedom," everyone called, and Avarona shared a smile with Lancelot as they each sipped their drink.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius," the man praying from earlier announced, silencing the conversation around the table as everyone stood. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" the man asked Jols, surprise and shock eminent on his and the bishops face, to which the knights and Avarona couldn't help but smile at.

"Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal," Jols answered confidently, before nodding to everyone and leaving the room.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you," the bishop asked, and the men all smiled sadly in memory of their fallen friends.

"There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop," Arthur explained.

"Oh, of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honour of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire," the bishop said, and Avarona frowned at his wording.

"Day. Not days," Lancelot corrected, also picking up on the error.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?" the bishop trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that," Arthur said.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hm? For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room," the bishop asked. Avarona had met Pelagius many years ago, and often listened to stories about him from Arthur.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome," Arthur said.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honour and wealth. Alas... Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern any more. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon," the bishop said, not noticing some of the knights stand at his words.

"Saxons?"

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun," the bishop explained, as if it was a discussion of the weather.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," Galahad said.

"And only kill everything," Gawain added, and Avarona felt fear creep into her heart for the first time in a long time.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing," Galahad said, anger clear in his voice.

"Hm. Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander. In private," the bishop asked, when no one moved.

"We have no secrets," Arthur told the bishop. In response, he slammed the lid down on the discharge papers, and Lancelot felt Avarona jump beside him.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said as he stood, draining the last of his wine and offering his hand for Avarona. She took it gratefully, and followed him outside.

"I must agree with you Galahad, even I do not like the bishop," she commented, making the others laugh. They journeyed to the tavern, and Lancelot instantly spied a card game being played.

"You're my good luck charm," Lancelot told Avarona when she tried to escape his grasp. She relented, and stood beside him as he played, and lost a game. "Best of three," Lancelot said, stabbing a knife in the table when the soldier tried to take the winnings.

"Who wants another drink?" Vanora asked the men, smiling at Avarona when she appeared. Lancelot was swift in taking her by the waist and pulling her to his knee.

"Ahh. When you gonna leave Bors and come home with me?" Lancelot asked, and Vanora slapped him gently.

"My lover is watching you," Vanora scolded, making Avarona laugh as she left.

"I am clearly no help to you, Lancelot. I will find better company elsewhere," Avarona told him with a teasing smile, skipping out of reach as his hand aimed for her waist to make her stay.

"Tristan...How do you do that?" she heard Gawain ask in awe, as Tristan had managed to throw his knife on the end of Gawain's.

"I aim for the middle," Tristan said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Avarona entered the small tavern, and smiled at Bors and Vanora.

"Oh, they want more!" Vanora said in exasperation.

"Here. Be a mother to your son," Bors told her, handing Vanora their latest child.

"Oh, come here," Vanora said lovingly, as Avarona smiled next to her.

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make," Bors said, walking over at Dagonet's arrival. "Here, please. Sing," he suddenly asked Vanora.

"No," she protested, but he managed to lead her to the middle of the square.

"Just a last one," Bors pleaded.

"No, I'm trying to work," she argued, but soon everyone was asking her to sing.

"Sing about home," Gawain shouted, and the others agreed.

"Don't drop the baby," Galahad shouted, and Vanora passed the baby to Avarona who stood next to her as she began to sing.

"Land of bear and land of eagle Land that gave us birth and blessing Land that called us ever homewards We will go home across the mountains We will go home We will go home We will go home across the mountains We will go home singing our song...hear our singing, hear our longing We will go home across the mountains We will go home We will go home…" Vanora sang, as Avarona gently rocked the baby to sleep. During the song, all the knights thoughts turned to how close their freedom was. Despite this, Lancelot was the only person who was thinking of what he would leave behind. Looking up, he gazed as Avarona comforted the child as she joined Vanora singing, smiling as it fell asleep. He secretly dreamed of a life with the woman he called his closest friend, but knew that it would take a miracle for him to convince her.

"Arthur!" Jols shouted, interrupting Vanora's song.

"Arthur!" Gawain called. Avarona handed the baby back to Vanora and joined the others to stand next to Arthur.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad joked.

"Rus!" Bors shouted in salute, making everyone smile.

"Knights...brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits," Arthur praised.

"Yes," Bors mumbled in agreement.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial," Arthur stated, and the gentle smile faltered on Avarona's face.

"Drink," Bors said, raising his ale.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety," Arthur explained. A tense silence filled the air.

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors argued.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain reminded.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done," Galahad said.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" Bors said, shouting towards the end.

"Bors!" Avarona shouted, calming him down.

"These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honour," Arthur begged.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors stated.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home," Tristan commented calmly.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad shouted, stepping forward towards Tristan. Avarona and Lancelot stood between both of them.

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot shouted, pushing Galahad away slightly.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad shouted, looking to Arthur.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?" Dagonet asked as he headed to his room.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking! Vanora'll kill me," Bors commented, and walked off to break the news to his lover.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well," he promised. Galahad smiled tensely before throwing his drink to the floor and leaving, followed closely behind by Gawain. Arthur looked to Avarona.

"This is our most dangerous mission yet, Avarona. I cannot ask you to put your life at risk for a promise that is not your own," Arthur told her, but she shook her head.

"You once promised me you would let me fight. And I intend to, until the end," she replied, and she embraced him tightly before going home. She was more fearful of her mother's reaction than a single Saxon blade.

Arthur headed to the stables, beginning to saddle his horse until he threw it down. Lancelot hid near the door, listening as Arthur prayed.

"O merciful God, I have such need of your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truly their hour of need. Deliver them from the trials ahead and I will repay you a thousand fold with any sacrifice you ask of me. And if in your wisdom, you should determine that that sacrifice must be my life for theirs, so that they may once again taste the freedom that has so long been denied to them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose, I ask no more than that," Arthur vowed.

"Why do you always talk to God and not to me?" Lancelot asked, stepping out from the shadows as Arthur turned to view him. "Oh, pray to whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?" Arthur asked.

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees," Lancelot stated, his mind flashing to Avarona, and for a moment imagining himself on his knees professing his love for her, but he shook the thought away.

"No man fears to kneel before the god he trusts. Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?" Arthur asked.

"To try and get past the woad in the north is insanity," Lancelot said, finally stating his true worry.

"Them we've fought before," Arthur commented.

"Not north of the wall!" Lancelot shouted, stopping Arthur from speaking. "How many Saxons? Hm? How many? Tell me. Do you believe in this mission?"

"These people need our help. It is our duty to bring them out," Arthur reminded him.

"I don't care about your charge, and I don't give a damn about romans, Britain or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it, but suicide cannot be chosen for another," Lancelot pleaded.

"And yet you choose death for this family!" Arthur shouted.

"No, I choose life! And freedom for myself and the men!" Lancelot shouted, before running his hands through his hair in frustration and worry.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, yet still we triumph. With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?" Arthur said, trying to raise his spirits.

"Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield. I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain. And hopefully a battle of my choosing. But if it be this one, grant me a favour. Don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind. And, promise me that no matter the cost, Avarona gets back to this place alive," Lancelot added, leaving Arthur without a response.


	6. Chapter 6

"But you cannot leave me again, Avarona," Flavia pleaded with her daughter outside the stables. Avarona nodded to Arthur as he walked past early the next morning, before turning to her mother.

"I will be safe, mother, and promise I will return to you soon," Avarona said soothingly, eyes widening in surprise as her mother embraces her tightly. She knew it was hard for her mother, after 15 years it had been a true miracle for Avarona not to have been harmed and the chance of normality so close at hand was the only thing her mother clung onto.

"Just, watch yourself, for me? Remember your father's training," she muttered, and Avarona smiled, tightening her hold on her mother.

"Of course," she replied, before letting go and saying her last farewells before entering the stables where Arthur and the other knights were preparing to leave.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton will accompany you with your quest," Bishop Germanius told us. Avarona glanced at Arthur who seemed stoic about the request.

"Jols find him a horse," Arthur said finally.

"This way," Jols told Horton, and Avarona moved to be with her own horse, Valiant, a dark coppered coloured male.

"Godspeed as you fulfil your duty to Rome," Germanius told Arthur.

"My duty is also to my men," Arthur corrected.

"Then get them home," the bishop replied, before leaving. Lancelot moved to stand beside Avarona as she loaded her medical supplies and bow and arrows into her saddlebags.

"It isn't too late to stay here," he whispered, grazing her hand with his fingertips. Avarona hesitated, staring into his eyes before she smiled.

"And who would watch your back?" she teased, and Lancelot groaned at the comment.

"Just because I have scars on my back doesn't mean any killed me. And besides, you'd only know if you had been spying on me," he replied, taking a step closer to her. She blushed, and resumed packing her things.

"'Tis not my fault you grow warm when we train and are forced to remove your shirt," she muttered. Lancelot chuckled before going to prepare his own horse. Their departure from the wall, as always, was noisy and fast. Arthur rode in front, with Lancelot and Avarona riding behind him close to each other. They neared the old gate that separated the fort from the northern territory, one that none of them had ever seen open. Avarona breathed a deep breath of crisp morning air as she left the confines of the fort, finding the air to be the same as inside the fort, comforting her in some way. If the air is the same as always, she thought as she glanced at the trees hidden with Woads, hopefully their success in missions would be too.

They rode hard for the rest of the day, resting only to allow a moments respite for the horses, before moving on. It was when they entered the thick forest that Arthur ordered them to a walking pace. Avarona kept her eyes on the forest, flinching at any noise a certain branch rustle made, and her worry only grey at Tristan's next words.

"Woads. They're tracking us," Tristan told Arthur.

"Where?" Arthur asked, but Avarona already knew the answer.

"Everywhere," Tristan confirmed. It wasn't long after his words that a trap of tree roots with spikes raised in front of Arthur's horse, along with the attack of arrows from every direction.

"Yaah!" Bors shouted, urging his horse to follow Arthur as they tried to race away from the attack. However even this was futile as the Woads seemed to be everywhere, cutting off that route as well.

"Get back!" Lancelot shouted to Bors, before making sure Avarona rode in front of him, so he could protect her.

"Get back!" Bors shouted to the others, following another path until that too was disturbed by an attack of concealed spikes and arrows.

"This way!" Arthur shouted, heading to the right. They managed to get further than the other routes, and Avarona began to feel hope in her chest but had drawn her sword as Woads emerged from all around them. They were prepared to fight, but didn't ignore the sound of a horn in the distance, catching the attention of the Woads.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain shouted when they hadn't attacked. The horn blew once more, and the Woads left them, unharmed.

"Inish. Devil ghosts," Dagonet cursed, still holding tightly to his axe.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur said.

"We should camp," Avarona suggested, drawing the men's attentions. "That horn was telling them not to attack us, we should rest without the worry of waking up dead in the morning tonight at least," she added, and Arthur nodded, directing them to set up camp in a small clearing. The heavens opened just as the fire had caught fire, but the gods smiled down upon them and didn't extinguish it. Lancelot had wrapped his cloak around Avarona, who had bundled herself up to ward from the cold despite the warmth from the fire. She smiled gratefully, and Lancelot smiled in pleasure as she scooted closer to him, their sides touching.

"Oh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy. And that's the summer!" Gawain complained, and Avarona laughed at his brooding face.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away," Tristan commented.

"Doesn't help the smell," Bors added, making light of the serious comment from the quiet knight.

"Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision... by getting killed. Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names. Women," Bors commented, avoiding the stone Avarona threw at him.

"The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan asked.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers," Bors explained and Lancelot smiled as Avarona rolled her eyes.

"That's interesting. And I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot mocked, and earned a laugh from everyone.

"I think it nice that Vanora wants to name them. Each is unique and wonderful," Avarona commented, and Lancelot moved closer to her, which she happily copied.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I... I don't want to leave my children," Bors said, being serious for a change.

"You'd miss 'em too much," Dagonet agreed.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially number three. He's a good fighter," Bors added, back to his usual charm.

"That's because he's mine," Lancelot said, earning laughs from everyone except Avarona.

"I'm going for a piss," Bors answered, ignoring his comment. Lancelot searched under the cloak until he found Avarona's hand, and squeezed her dry one inside his soaked one.

"You know I only jest," he whispered, the others mumbling their own conversations to each other. Avarona looked up and smiled, nodding.

"It just reminds me that one day you will have a wife of your own, along with children. Perhaps a son," she said, and I looked to the fire.

"And what would we name him?" he whispered, and smiled when she blushed.

"Lancelot, I…" she trailed off, but sighed, sinking closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Danae for the eldest boy, Tutyr for the next. Satana and Lyssa for girls."

"Only four?" he asked, and her blush deepened. "You know, two of those are named after deities from my homeland."

"I thought it would be nice to honour your homeland in Tutyr and Satana," she mumbled, embarrassed by her confession. Lancelot grinned, loving the woman even more.

"If we survive this, will you consider coming to my home with me?" he asked, and she hesitated.

"I will think upon it," she replied softly, and Lancelot fell asleep holding her in his arms, feeling hope for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

They reached Alecto's home two days later, finally feeling as if they're mission had begun to bear fruit. They raced towards the gates, only to have them shut when they neared.

"Who are you?" a guard asked from the turrets.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur said clearly, and the guards quickly moved to action to alert Marius and open the gate. Avarona and the others looked around as a large number of villagers had gathered around them.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," Marius welcomes, and Avarona instantly disliked the man, but she couldn't distinguish why.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur informed him, wasting no time.

"But that... that is impossible," Marius argued.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked.

"I am Alecto," a voice called, and we looked to see a young boy stood on the turrets beside his mother.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius stated, still not agreeing to evacuate with them.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot informed sarcastically.

"They're invading from the north," Arthur added.

"Then Rome will send an army," Marius said confidently.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed," Avarona said, earning a glare of disgust from Marius.

"I refuse to leave! And I refuse to take orders from a mere woman!" Marius said, and Avarona shook her head as Lancelot put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Go back to work! All of you!"

"You heard! Go!" a guard shouted, pushing the villagers around violently.

"All right, all right!" one man said, as a woman was pushed to the ground next to him.

"Go!"

"Get back to work, all of you!" Marius shouted, as Arthur stepped down from his horse.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord. Lady, my knights are hungry," Arthur said with authoritive.

"Go," Marius instructed his wife, before turning to go back inside his villa.

"Come. Let us go, hm?" Bors asked Arthur. Avarona slid from her horse as Arthur made his way to an old man tied up by his wrists.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly," Ganis said as he walked at the other side of Arthur as Avarona followed behind.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked, as Avarona went to inspect his front. She looked above the man to Arthur.

"He's our village elder," Ganis answered.

"He has broken ribs, and is dehydrated. His wounds on his back haven't become infected yet but will if not cleaned and bandaged," Avarona told Arthur, before reaching for her water and allowing the man some small sips.

"What is this punishment for? Answer me!" Arthur yelled when Ganis didn't answer straight away.

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin to defy him?" Ganis asked.

"I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath! Help this man. Help him!" he shouted, and a few villagers helped the man stand after Arthur freed him. Avarona instructed what needed to be done before standing beside Arthur. "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. You, serve me now. Get these people ready," Arthur said to Ganis.

"Right, you heard him. You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on, else we're all dead!" Ganis shouted, and the village began to pack away their lives and flee.


	8. Chapter 8

The preparation to leave had increased as Marius and his family were helped by their guards, while the villagers were only ushered to hurry by the guards. Avarona helped anyone she could, keeping an eye on the elderly who were slower to pack.

"Thank you, my lady," one ageing man said, grasping her hand in thanks before helping his wife on to the cart. Avarona smiled, before watching Tristan rush past her on his horse, back from scouting.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall," Tristan told Arthur, out of breath from hurrying back with his information.

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"An entire army," Tristan said, just as Avarona approached.

"And the only way out is to the south?" she asked, and Tristan shook his head.

"East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take," he explained, before pausing to look at the numerous villagers. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us," Arthur answered.

"Then we'll never make it," Tristan stated. It wasn't a moment after his words did the small valley fill with the noise of distant drumming, alerting them to just how near the Saxon army was. They all glanced at each other, Lancelot moving his horse closer to Avarona, and she smiled faintly at the action.

"Come on, get back to work!" Marius shouted as the villagers paused in their work to hear the drums.

"Back to work!" a guard shouted, telling two villagers as they continued using rocks to wall up a door. Arthur withdrew his sword and dismounted from his horse. Lancelot rolled his eyes but followed as Avarona mirrored Arthur's movement as he approached the workers.

"Move. Move. Move! What is this?" Arthur asked, pointing his sword to a soldier.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden," one of the man walling the door up told him.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius shouted, but was stopped from approaching by Bors.

"Arthur, we have no time," Lancelot voiced as Arthur studied the wall. Avarona glanced between Arthur and the wall, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked, but Arthur ignored him, too caught up in his curiosity to see why a door would be concealed.

"Dagonet," Arthur said, turning to look at the knight. Dagonet dismounted from his horse and grabbed his axe, not needing to ask why Arthur wanted him. Avarona and Arthur moved out the way as his axe swung, beginning to knock away the rocks.

"Key," Arthur asked a soldier, who looked nervous as he answered.

"It is locked. From the inside," the solider answered. This didn't stop Dagonet as he managed to kick the door open after a few hits. Arthur grabbed a torch from beside the door, and Lancelot dismounted his horse, withdrawing his sword as Avarona followed Arthur inside.

"You, you... go. Move!" Gawain shouted, pushing the two men who had been walling the door away inside.

"Gawain," Lancelot said, handing the other knight a torch for him to see. Avarona withdrew her dagger after Lancelot's meaningful look that told her she should.

"Exaudi orationem meam. Exaudi orationem meam. In nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritus Sancti," a voice drifted towards them, and Avarona and Arthur realised it was a prayer for the dead. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" the voice belonging to a man came into view, giving disgusted looks to each of them.

"Out of the way," Lancelot said, pushing him aside. The stench of starved, diseased and tortured corpses filled the air, and Avarona paled when she saw the number of poor souls locked away left to die. "The work of your god. Is this how he answers your prayers?" Arthur asked Arthur, who looked away.

"See if there's any still alive," Arthur told everyone. Lancelot swallowed before going to the first cell and opening it.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" the man from outside asked in disbelief and anger. Avarona looked as Lancelot killed him, before continuing to look for survivors.

"There was a man of God," the man citing the prayer said.

"Not my god!" Lancelot shouted, making the man take a step back.

"This one's dead," Dagonet called as he searched cramped cages.

"By this smell, they are all dead. And you. You even move, you join him," Gawain told the other monks before he began helping the search for survivors.

"Arthur!" Dagonet shouted, and Avarona rushed over when he lifted a young boy from a cage. "You must not fear me," he told the boy, who was shaking, his arm pulled close to himself. Avarona smiled at the boy, before wrapping her cloak around him and following Dagonet outside as he carried the boy. They sat him on the ground, Avarona rubbing his hair comfortingly.

"What is your name?" she asked gently, and the boy hesitated before answering.

"L-Lucan," he muttered coarsely from lack of water, and Avarona smiled.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur shouted, carrying a woman outside and laying her in the grass. Horton hurried over with two water pouches, surprising Avarona, before he came to sit beside Dagonet.

"His arm is broken. And his family?" Horton asked, looking at the two knights. Dagonet shook his head, glancing to Avarona.

"You're safe now, Lucan. I'm Avarona, this is Dagonet. We will keep you safe," Avarona soothed the boy as he drank small sips at her instruction. Lucan smiled shakily at the two, before Marius rushed over to them.

"Stop what you are doing!" he shouted, and Dagonet stood in front of Avarona and Lucan in protection.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked, standing to meet Marius.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius shouted as an explanation.

"So are we," Galahad stated.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Marius explained, and Avarona wrapped an arm around Lucan as he began to shake again.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian," Marius replied, before looking to his wife who was tending to the woman Arthur had carried out. "You! You kept her alive!" Marius shouted, slapping her to the ground. Arthur punched Marius, knocking him down and pointed Excalibur at him.

"My lord!" several soldiers shouted, rushing forward.

"No! No, stop! When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy," Marius threatened Arthur.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," Arthur said, pointing his sword further at the quivering man.

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved," a monk said, and Avarona chilled at his words.

"Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up," Arthur instructed some villagers that had gathered to watch.

"Arthur," Tristan warned, the sound of drums not having left them yet.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur shouted, and the villagers rushed to comply.

"Don't you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed? Unhand me, defil... They're sinners!" the monks shouted, trying to get out of the villagers grasps.

"Get in there!" they shouted.

"Dagonet," Avarona said, making the knight relax and turn to her and Lucan. "We need to put Lucan and the woman in a cart. They needed to be tended to," she said, and Dagonet nodded, lifting Lucan up and going to a nearby cart. Avarona's eyes followed them before she looked to the woman. She had heard Tristan mutter to the other knights that she was a woad, but she did not fear the lady as she approached. Marius' wife, Fulcinia, was holding her hand in comfort.

"You are Avarona?" the woad asked, and Avarona haltered her approach before she sat down beside the woman.

"'Tis a disadvantage when someone knows your name and you do not know theirs," Avarona said, making the girl offer a shaky smile.

"Guinevere," she answered, and Avarona smiled.

"We're going to help you, Guinevere," Avarona said, before Arthur came and helped her to the same cart Lucan had been taken to.


	9. Chapter 9

Avarona checked up on Lucan and Guinevere as they travelled further to the East, but had emerged to ride alongside Lancelot, who was antsy to say the least. Arthur appeared from his other side, and Lancelot finally voiced his concerns.

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not gonna make it, and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people," Lancelot argued, and Avarona shook her head.

"What if it was me in that cart? Or Bors, or Gawain?" she asked, and he looked away for a moment.

"We're not leaving them," Arthur told him.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight," Lancelot pointed out.

"Then save your anger for them," Arthur told him, looking to the horizon.

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?" Lancelot asked, before riding away. Arthur glanced at Avarona, and she sighed before nodding.

"I will speak with him," she said, following after Lancelot. He had left to the back of the trail, keeping his gaze away from Avarona as she approached with a pointed look.

"Save the scolding, Avarona. I stand by my statement that we should leave these people behind and protect the family, that was our mission," he said, and she shook her head.

"Lancelot, you forget the meaning of our duty. Your ancestors survived the Roman attack all those years ago because they were protecting their loved ones against a threat. These people, they are your family, and we must protect them," she said, and Lancelot glanced at her.

"The only reason I am here is for the mission. After this I return home. There is nothing here to make me stay," he said sharply, regret and guilt building inside him as he saw Avarona flinch back at his words.

"Yaah!" she shouted, urging Valiant to return back to the front, away from Lancelot and his spiteful words.

XXXXXXXX

Avarona found sanctuary in the cart with Lucan, his head in her lap as he slept fitfully. Dagonet watched over them both, and turned when another figure entered.

"Arthur," Dagonet greeted.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, pausing to look at Lucan.

"He burns. Brave boy," Dagonet said, looking to Lucan with a look Avarona couldn't help but smile at. Arthur nodded to her.

"Lancelot?" he asked, and she shook her head, looking back at Lucan and rubbing his hair back before pressing a wet flannel to his forehead. Arthur moved past them to where Guinevere was curled up. Avarona had shared a few words with the woman, and concluded Guinevere was on their side, for the time being.

"Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again," Arthur explained to Guinevere as he unwrapped the bandages on her hands. Guinevere sat up, gasping and crying softly from the pain as Arthur put them back in place. Arthur held her to him for a moment before getting up to leave, but she stopped him.

"They tortured me. With machines. To make me tell them things that that I didn't know to begin with. And then I heard you voice in the dark. I am Guinevere. You are Arthur of the knights from the great wall," Guinevere said, looking up at Arthur.

"I am," Arthur answered.

"The famous Briton who kills his own people," Guinevere said, making Avarona look behind her at the two. She shared a wary glance with Arthur before he left. Avarona studied Dagonet for a moment after Arthur left, and smiled when he caught her gaze.

"You care for the boy, don't you?" she asked, looking between him and Lucan. Dagonet smiled gently.

"His a strong boy. To have undergone such terror and still be a fighter…he reminds me of someone I know," he added quietly, and Avarona reached out to touch her hand with his.

"You can return home once we get back to the fort," she reminded, and Dagonet chuckled.

"I don't know if I could leave. My memory of home is hazy, just the endless sky and the smell of freshly wet grass. Perhaps my home is here now," he said, glancing back to Lucan. Avarona smiled at the knight, before journeying back outside. It was cold when she emerged from the stuffy cart, and was surprised to see Guinevere follow her to sit at the front of the cart.

"I won't get ill, I'm far too used to the cold for it to affect me," she said as Avarona shot her a warning look.

"Very well," Avarona said, mounting Valiant where he followed the cart.

"We must talk later, just you and I," Guinevere said, and Avarona hesitated before nodding, kicking Valiant to a trot to be beside Arthur and Lancelot. Both men looked past her, and she saw their eyes watch Guinevere. For the first time, Avarona felt the stab of hurt in her side as she saw the way Lancelot looked at Guinevere. He caught her stare when he turned back, and urged his horse forward, away from her. Arthur pulled back to be closer to Guinevere, and Avarona was left alone with her muddled thoughts.

"My father told me great tales of you," Guinevere said to Arthur.

"Really? And what did you hear?" Arthur asked, not turning to look at her as they spoke.

"Fairy tales. The kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights. A leader both Briton and Roman. And yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those who take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took your men from their homeland, and puts the life of your dearest friend in danger everyday," Guinevere said, forcing Arthur to turn to look at her as his anger rose.

"Listen, lady, do not pretend you know anything about me, my men or Avarona," Arthur said.

"How many Britons have you killed?" Guinevere asked bluntly.

"As many as tried to kill me. It's the natural state of any man to want to live," Arthur he answered plainly.

"Animals live! It's a natural state of any man to want to live free in their own country. I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Arthur?" Guinevere asked, and she saw how he relaxed slightly as the tension left his shoulders.

"How's your hand?" Arthur asked, casting a backwards glance to her.

"I'll live I promise you," Guinevere said. "Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking," she added, and smiled when Arthur didn't have an answer. He urged his horse forward so he was beside Avarona once more. It was a few minutes later that they came across a field of dead bodies, each impaled with two or three spears, their bodies already turning pale blue from the cold.

"Saxons," Arthur muttered, and he looked across at Avarona who was still lost in thought. "Call the group to a halt, we should rest in the shelter of the trees," he ordered, snapping her out of her thoughts. She instantly did so, riding past all the carts and telling them to stop before she met the other knights at the back of the group.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan," Arthur called, pointing to a nearby gathering of trees in the valley below.

"You wanna go out again? Yeah," Tristan asked his trusted falcon, urging him into the sky and finding a suitable place for us to camp. The other knights raced around to prepare the villagers to move again, leaving Lancelot and Avarona to gaze at the distance.

"'Tis a beautiful country, is it not?" Guinevere asked, drawing their attention behind them to where she sat.

"If you say so," Lancelot replied.

"And where do you come from that compares? The black sea? This is heaven for me," Guinevere commented, and Avarona was surprised when Lancelot drew his horse nearer to her.

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell. But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there," he said, and Avarona caught the small smile on Guinevere's face before riding off. It began to rain, and Lancelot gazed after Avarona. "Rain and snow at once. A bad omen."

XXXXXXXX

The camp was made quickly, just as night fell upon the group. Avarona passed as Dagonet tucked Lucan's blanket around the boy who had overcome the worst of his temperature.

"Won't you stay, Avarona?" Lucan asked, and she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I must go speak with Guinevere, but I will return to see you," she reassured, and his eyes shut as she walked away. Fulcinia had just finished bathing Guinevere when Avarona entered, apologising for interrupting.

"Please, Lady Avarona, you must in need of a wash after so many days riding," Fulcinia said, and Avarona eventually agreed after much insisting. She eyed the women before stripping, allowing them to wash her hair for her. Avarona couldn't deny the feeling of the grime and dirt from the past journey being washed away felt heavenly. She moved her head to the side, freezing when she saw Lancelot through the thin lining of the cart. He looked away before sharing one last glance with her before he left. Avarona felt her cheeks redden, but his words from earlier and his glances with Guinevere had her doubting his gentle gaze only a moment ago.

"Thank you, Lady Fulcinia. I would like to repay your kindness by giving my room when we arrive at the fort," Avarona said, as she and Guinevere left the cart and wandered around the camp. There was a moment's silence until Guinevere spoke up.

"My people have interest in your destiny, Avarona. That is why they linger their gaze whenever you encounter them," she admitted, and Avarona frowned in confusion.

"My destiny?"

"It was hardly believed when we heard a girl was fighting with the Sarmatian knights and Arthur Castus. Scouts were sent to study you, to find if the rumours were true. When it was confirmed and they saw your skills as a warrior, my people were bent on trying to get you to side with them. They believed capturing you at a young age would help you see our cause better," Guinevere explained, and images of 14 years ago popped up in Avarona's

"The attack on the fort…that was to capture me?" Avarona asked quietly, shutting her eyes as she remembered the horror and loss of that night. A hand gently rests on her shoulder, and she opens them to find Guinevere gazing at her in sympathy.

"I know you lost your father that night. He was a good warrior, and did not deserve to die the way he did. I begged my own father to intervene," she confided, as the two women walked again.

"Why?" Avarona asked.

"I didn't think it right to snatch someone from their home. I've spent years of seeing such things take place, and I believed there would one day be a cause where you came to us freely," she answered, and Avarona frowned.

"What cause?" Guinevere paused, halting Avarona with a hand on her shoulder.

"You were born on this land. Your blood may have Rome flowing through it, but Britain is in your heart. You have seen and experienced the atrocities that Rome demands. I do not believe you will be able to leave the land that your father is buried in to the wrath of the Saxons," she explained. Avarona sighed, turning her gaze to the darkening trees. "Think on what I have told you, sister. The time will come soon," Guinevere said, before walking off towards where Lancelot sat. Avarona watched her, and felt a pang in her heart at how Lancelot openly welcomed Guinevere into his company. Spotting Lucan and Dagonet, Avarona sought out a happier company for the moment.

"What was it like, your home?" Guinevere asked Lancelot, noticing how his eyes followed the figure passing behind Guinevere.

"We sacrificed goats, drank their blood, danced naked round fires," Lancelot mocked, but found Guinevere's unwavering gaze turn him to be serious for a moment as he stood to answer. "What I do remember. Home. Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky, bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries."

"Some people would call that freedom. That's what we fight for – our land, our people. The right to choose our own destiny. So you see, Lancelot, we are much alike, you and I. And when you return home, will you take a wife, have sons?" Guinevere asked, turning to look at Avarona who was settled beside Lucan telling him a story. Lancelot followed her gaze, but shook his head.

"I have killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?" Lancelot answered.

"No family, no religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" Guinevere asked.

"I would have left you and the boy there to die," Lancelot admitted, and Guinevere hesitated before the knight for the first time since meeting him.

"Yet you haven't abandoned us. Yet," Guinevere pointed out. She glanced behind them to see Avarona tucking Lucan in and bidding goodnight to Dagonet. "Perhaps someone made you stay," Guinevere commented, before turning and leaving before Lancelot could reply. He followed Avarona's movements, losing her behind some trees. He sighed, turning the icon his sister gave to him the day he left.

"You seem to be thinking," a voice called behind him, making him jump. The figure sat beside him, smiling gently as he smirked at her.

"Which is always worrying," he finished for her. Avarona smiled, poking at the small fire in front of them. He watches her movements, smiling at the comfort her presence brought him.

"You're thinking of home," she stated, knowing him too well, he thought. He passed her the icon, and she traced the markings.

"My sister gave me this. I can't even remember what she looks like," he admitted, and Avarona moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He accepted the gesture as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you ever think about staying here?" Avarona asked quietly. Lancelot jostled as he looked down at her in surprise.

"Of course not. Sarmatia is my home, even if it is fuzzy in my mind," he answered. Avarona sat up, gazing at him.

"I think my home is here," she whispered, and Lancelot looked at her in shock. "Rome is where my family is from, but I was not born there, I have no interest in life there, especially knowing what is expected of me," she said quietly, and Lancelot thought of the solider Magnus at the fort.

"You do not need to go to Rome; you can come home with me," he told her, but she shook her head.

"And the years we have spent here? The sacrifices we have made to defend this land? All of it will mean nothing," she replied. Lancelot turned away, his jaw tightening in frustration.

"I cannot stay here another minute. If you stay, you stay without me," Lancelot told her. Avarona was silent before she stood.

"So be it," she whispered, before turning away. Lancelot didn't watch her as she did.

XXXXXXXX

Arthur's attention was entranced by Guinevere's movements as she walked deeper into the forest and away from the camp. She stood waiting for him as he neared, and his eyes followed hers as he saw Merlin lurking in the dark trees.

"You betrayed me," Arthur shouted, drawing his sword and taking a step back.

"He means you no harm," Guinevere stated, but it didn't stop Arthur looking around and keeping a tight grip on his sword as Merlin approached.

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus. So Rome is leaving. The Saxon is come. The world we have known and fought for is ended. Now we must make a new world," Merlin said, coming to stand between Guinevere and Arthur.

"Your world, merlin, not mine. I shall be in Rome," Arthur said.

"To find peace? The Saxon will come to Rome," Merlin commented.

"My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy," Arthur warned as Merlin stepped closer.

"Rome was my enemy, not Arthur. We have no fight between us now," Merlin promised.

"You tell that to the knights you killed before my eyes, whose bones are buried in this earth," Arthur spat, motioning with his sword to the ground.

"We have all lost brothers," Merlin said gently.

"You know nothing of the loss I speak! Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman. I ran to the burial mound of my father to free her. To kill you. I feel the heat of that fired on my face even now," Arthur said, anger and venom in his words and eyes.

"I did not wish her dead. She was of our blood, as are you," Merlin said, sounding truly sincere.

"If you were so determined to leave us to slaughter, why did you save so many?" Guinevere asked Arthur, to which he didn't have an answer to.

"My men are strong, but they have need of a true leader. They believe you can do anything. To defeat the Saxon we need a master of war. Why do you think I spared you in the forest? That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred of me. Love, Arthur," Merlin finished gently, as Arthur gazed at the sword in his hand.

"It is your destiny," Guinevere told him, and Arthur's head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"There is no destiny. There is only free will," Arthur said, before returning to the camp.

"And what of the free will of your knights? Did they die in vain?" Merlin called, making Arthur pause for a moment before he returned to camp.

"Arthur, is everything alright?" Avarona asked, meeting him as he re-emerged from the forest. He looked weary, but smiled tiredly as wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

"Apart from the Saxon hoard on our heels and all these people to return to the fort, everything is fine," he replies with a smile, making her chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Avarona held Lucan close to her as she slept, Dagonet on the other side of the young boy, cocooning him in warmth. She nestled her head on her bag that acted as her cushion, peeking one eye open sleepily to see the gorgeous sunrise just peaking over the trees. Snow fell gently on them, and it was moments like this that the woman wished for a dying fire to be close by. Avarona checked Lucan and smiled when she saw him fast asleep, not even the cold bothering him. She brought him close to her, and was just drifting back to sleep when a sudden commotion made her alert.

"Seize him!" Marius' guards shouted, grabbing Dagonet and dragging him away from Lucan and Avarona, as well as his weapons. Avarona sat up and rushed to his aid as they began kicking and punching the enraged knight.

"No! No!" Lucan shouted behind them, as Dagonet had managed to retrieve a knife from his boot while the lady knight had managed to steal a sword from a guard she had kicked to the ground.

"I have the boy!" Marius shouted, drawing their attention from the guards to him holding a knife to Lucan's throat. "Kill him!" he ordered, seeing his men hesitate.

"No, don't! Let him go!" Fulcinia shouted, running across and trying to tear Marius' grip from Lucan, but was pushed aside by the mad man.

"Kill him now!" Marius shouted once again, before an arrow pierced his chest. Everyone looked to where the arrow came from, and saw Guinevere notching another arrow and aiming at the lord. Avarona held her arms out for Lucan who rushed to her, embracing her tightly before Dagonet quickly joined the hug.

"Down!" Dagonet told Lucan after the trio broke apart. Avarona stood in front of him, with Dagonet protecting them both. "Hah!" he shouted, turning to the soldiers with a much larger sword he had unsheathed from his scabbard. Lancelot and Arthur appeared, with Lancelot holding his twin swords casually on his shoulders. He shot Avarona a comforting smile before turning to Guinevere.

"Your hands seem to be better," he said, smirking as he walked closer to Avarona.

"Artorius! Do we have a problem? Huh?" Bors shouted, making Avarona smile despite what had just occurred.

"You have a choice. You help, or you die," Arthur told the remaining guards of Marius.

"Put down your weapons. Do it now!" the commander of the guards told the others after they hesitated from the threat.

"Yeah!" Dagonet shouted, stepping closer to the guards until all of them were weaponless. Arthur nodded to Jols who hurried to collect them. Avarona turned her attention to Tristan, who had just arrived from his scouting mission to find how far behind the Saxons were.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked as Tristan rode past him.

"Four," the scout replied.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors shouted, laughing.

"Armour-piercing. They're close. We have no time," Tristan informed Arthur, throwing a crossbow at his feet that he had stolen from one of the Saxons he had killed.

"You ride ahead," Arthur instructed, walking off to tell everyone to ready themselves to leave. Avarona felt thin arms wrap around her legs, and she knelt down to hug Lucan properly.

"You're safe, Lucan. I've got you," she whispered comfortingly into the boy's ear as he nestled his face further into her neck. Dagonet rustled the boy's hair before packing their few belongings. "Go with Dagonet, he'll get you on the cart," she told the boy once Dagonet had finished, and she stood watching the two of them go.

"You have a way with children," a voice called, and she turned to see Lancelot leaning next to a tree, having watched the whole interaction. Avarona rolled her eyes at the comment, the lazy smile on his face telling her he was in a playful mood. If she had looked closely before collecting her own things, she would have seen the sincerity in the knight's eyes.

"I have to deal with your nonsense daily, so I should be used to being around children," she commented, wrapping her bag around her shoulder and securing her sword to her waist. She felt a hand on hers as she tied the sword, and looked up to see Lancelot looking down at her with kindness.

"If you come home with me, I promise you everything you desire is yours. Just don't stay here and die for a cause that isn't worth losing your life over," he whispered, and she sighed, placing her other hand atop his.

"What I desire is to stay at my home, live a long happy life full of children and love. And I want you to be the one I share it with, Lancelot. But I cannot runaway when my home needs me," she told him gently, before slipping from his hand and walking over to mount her horse.

XXXXXXXX

The trail of people lumbered on again before the sun had fully risen, and the snow had continued to gently fall upon the group. Avarona had decided to stay by Alecto's cart, telling him of her adventures to which he humbly listened to with quiet interest.

"My mother restricted me to the house for a week after my first drink at the tavern, I was only 13 years, and Bors had told me it was only a place of music to be sung. My lessons proved efficient as every song I sung I was given another pitcher of ale," she recalled with a smile, as Alecto chuckled. Arthur surprised her by riding up next to her, turning to look at Alecto.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Arthur told the young boy, and Avarona decided to give them a bit of space so she held back a moment, still able to listen.

"My father lost his way. He used to say the church is there to help us stay on our path. It didn't help those he made suffer," Alecto said sombrely.

"The path he chose was beyond the reach of the church, Alecto," Arthur told him.

"But not of Rome. What my father believed, so Rome believes" Alecto commented.

"What, that some men are born to be slaves? No, that isn't true," Arthur tried convincing him.

"It is so! He told me so," Alecto argued.

"Pelagius, a man as close to me as any, is there now, teaching that all men are free, equal. And that each of us has the right to choose his own destiny," Arthur answered.

"Teach? How? They killed Pelagius a year past. Germanius and the others were damned by his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed. The Rome you talk of doesn't exist, except in your dreams," Alecto told Arthur sadly, and Avarona stopped when Arthur did.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," she told him, his face a mixture of shock and hurt. He nodded before continuing silently, worrying Avarona as to how he would now speak to the vile Bishop Germanius on their return.


	11. Chapter 11

They travelled slowly until they reached a large frozen lake, and the knights surveyed the options as the group of villagers behind them stopped as well.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked, looking to their scout.

"No. We have to cross the ice," Tristan said, and Avarona groaned at the news. When she was young, she had tried to skate on the ice near the fort and had fallen in. She could still feel a chillness seep into her bones whenever the wind blew.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out," Arthur instructed Jols, who rushed to the others. Avarona breathed deeply before dismounting her horse, hesitating before she took her first step onto the ice.

"I'm right next to you, Avarona," Lancelot said soothingly, having being the one to pull her out of the lake when she was younger. Avarona nodded nervously, her eyes glues to floor as she stepped carefully. They made it a quarter of the way across when the increasing sound of drums could be heard. Avarona finally looked up, sharing a look with the other knights as Arthur stopped and turned to look at them.

"Knights?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'," Bors stated, making Avarona smile sadly.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan added.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain commented.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad agreed.

"It would be good to show them the true strength of a woman," Avarona teased, the men smiling at her bravery despite the grim odds.

"Here. Now," Dagonet finalised, already walking to get into stance. Arthur glanced at Lancelot, who shrugged, knowing the decision was already made.

"Jols!" Arthur shouted.

"You two, take the horses," Jols instructed a couple of guards, and began laying out their weapons as each knight stood in place to fight the enemy. Avarona kissed Valiant's snout before he was led away before taking her place next to Lancelot.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline 'till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," Arthur instructed.

"But you're seven against 200?" Ganis pointed out, Lancelot and Avarona sharing a look at the mention of those figures.

"Eight. You could use another bow," Guinevere said, walking over with her own bow and standing on the other side of Lancelot.

"I'd rather stay and fight," Ganis argued, as Arthur watched Guinevere.

"You'll get your chance soon enough. This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?" Arthur commanded the guards.

"Yes, sir," they agreed after a small hesitation.

"Go. Go!" Arthur instructed, watching Ganis begin to lead the others away. Lucan looked from his place next to Fulcinia at Dagonet and Avarona, and held his hand up in a wave. Dagonet smiled, holding his hand up in return while Avarona blew him a kiss.

"We'll see him again soon, Dagonet," Avarona comforted, seeing her friend give a single nod. The group of villagers trickled away until it was only the knights and the two women left, and the Saxon army came into the clearing only a few minutes after.

"Hold until I give the command," Arthur instructed, watching as Cenric led his men until they stood on the other side of the frozen lake.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there," Lancelot commented to Guinevere, grunting when Avarona hit him over the head with her bow from the comment.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you," Guinevere replied, Avarona letting out a small chuckle at the sight of Lancelot's face at the reply. Cenric looks to one of his archers and they shoot an arrow into the sky, barely making it over half way over the ice.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan, Avarona," Arthur instructed, and they each notched an arrow and aimed it high.

"They're far out of range," Guinevere argued, Arthur simply nodding to the three who released their arrows and each hit men close to Cenric. Arthur looked smug at Guinevere while Lancelot looked proudly at Avarona. Now knowing that the knights could hit his men, Cenric began to march his men slowly over the ice towards the small group.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur ordered. They followed the instructions perfectly, each time notching an arrow and aiming for the other side of the ranks, making the Saxons fluster and panic enough to begin breaking ranks.

"Hold the ranks!" Cenric shouted, hearing the ice slowly crack more under the weight.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" the men shouted, the men still clustering to the middle as the arrows continued to hit their marks.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks, or I kill you myself!" Cenric threatened, holding his sword to the men. They had gotten closer, and the ice still hadn't broken.

"It's not gonna break. Back. Fall back! Prepare for combat," Arthur shouted, the knights picking their chosen weapons up and backing away as the Saxons approached. Avarona breathed deeply, looking over to see Lancelot already staring at her.

"Avarona," he whispered, looking as though he would continue when a familiar shout was heard and Dagonet ran forward with his axe.

"Dag!" Bors shouted, Avarona watching with horror as her friend paused just before the army and began to swing at the ice in front of him.

"Cover him," Arthur shouted, and they rushed forward again to fire arrows at the Saxon archers. Avarona kept her eyes on Dagonet as she hit the Saxons, feeling hope rise as he started managing to break the ice without being hit by any arrows.

"Move! Move! Kill him!" Cenric shouted, he and his men hurrying closer to the knights and Dagonet.

"The ice is breaking!" a Saxon shouted, the warriors panicking as water could be seen below them.

"Kill him!" Cenric shouted, grabbing a crossbow from one of his men and managing to successfully hit Dagonet in the chest.

"Dag!" Bors shouted.

"No!" Avarona cried, dropping her bow and arrow and running forward. She ignored the shouts of Lancelot as she dodged arrows as they continued to pierce Dagonet who continued to smash the ice.

"Pull back! Arthur!" Lancelot shouted in despair, seeing Arthur run after Avarona and was then followed by Bors.

"Kill them" Cenric shouted, seeing Avarona slide over to Dagonet just as the ice fully broke. Dagonet smiled at the lady before falling into the water, just as Arthur caught the back of his armour. Avarona helped pull him out of the water and began dragging him out of range. She cried out when an arrow grazed her arm, but continued to pull as Bors joined them, holding a shield to stop any arrows.

"Help us!" Bors shouted when we neared the others, and Lancelot and Gawain helped while the others continued to shoot the enemy who had nearly all perished under the water. Lancelot handed Avarona her medical bag and she frantically sat at Dagonet's side while Bors sat at the other. "Stay with me. Dagonet! Stay with me!" Bors begged his friend, while Avarona searched for a heartbeat. She shook her head, Bors looking desperately at her as she began to cry.

"He's gone," Avarona whimpered, closing his eyes and kissing his cold forehead as Bors screamed in pain. Lancelot stood next to Avarona, pulling her into his side when she stood up, a silent tear falling as she hid her face into his chest as she cried openly for her dearest friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Avarona followed on silently as the knights entered the barracks, allowing Lancelot to lift her from her saddle as the other knights dismounted as well. Her mind kept replaying Dagonet's death, and she shivered, finding small comfort when Lancelot wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ah, God! Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto let me see you," Bishop Germanius greeted the young boy.

"Kindly get out of my way!" Horton's voice could be heard until he appeared, a small glare on his face as he passed his master.

"You have triumphed! Young Alecto let me see you. You are here," the bishop praised as Alecto and his mother exited their carriage.

"Lucan!" Guinevere shouted, running after Lucan who dodged the bishop's guards. Galahad raised his sword at them, so they let him pass, his face in pain. Avarona moved closer to where Lucan stood, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder as he grasped Dagonet's cold hand and pulled the ring on his finger, holding it tightly in his grasp. Lucan stood for a moment before hugging Avarona, who clutched at him back tightly.

"He loved you, Lucan," she whispered into his ear, smiling sadly when she felt him nod.

"Our great knights. You are free now!" the bishop said, and Avarona stood with Lucan hugging her side as she watched the other knights. "Give me the papers. Come, come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it, Arthur," he offered, turning to Arthur when the other knights didn't move.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father," Arthur spat, before walking off with Guinevere following behind him. Lancelot was the only one to accept the papers, handing them to each of the knights.

"You are free now. You can go," bishop Germanius said.

"Bors. Bors! For Dagonet," Lancelot whispered.

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man. He's dead!" Bors shouted, throwing the two papers to the ground before leaving with the horse carrying Dagonet. Gawain retrieved the two papers before following with Galahad who had quickly stormed off after taking his. Tristan inspected the box the papers had come in and took that with him as he left. Avarona took Lucan's free hand tightly in hers as Lancelot waited for the two before they too left to a place, a place they knew all too well.

XXXXXX

They placed Dagonet's papers of freedom atop his fresh grave, along with the box Tristan had taken and his sword dug into the ground to mark his resting place.

"Goodbye, old friend. We'll be along soon," Gawain said softly, Avarona standing with Lucan in front of her and Lancelot by her side. She had given Lucan a black ribbon of hers so he could wear Dagonet's ring around his neck until it fit on his finger. The others began to leave, and Avarona kissed the top of Lucan's head before he was led away by her mother.

"I will see you soon," she promised, watching as he left with her mother before walking to a grave some distance away. She knelt beside it, running her hands over the familiar sword.

"You'll get cold," a voice called, and turned to see Lancelot offering his cloak to her just as he did 14 years ago. He placed it around her shoulders and sat beside her.

"I wish he was still here," she whispered, her eyes back to the sword.

"Your father was a good man, and an excellent fighter. He would be so proud of you, Avarona," he told her, and smiled softly.

"I wonder what he would think of you now?" she said with a smile, and Lancelot chuckled.

"He will probably kill me again in the next life," he said, and she frowned in question. "For all the times I've wanted to kiss you," he explained softly, smirking when she blushed and looked away.

"I need his counsel now more than ever," she said, looking back at Lancelot. "My instinct says I belong here, and my head calls me to Rome." Lancelot frowned, looking down.

"And what does your heart tell you?" he asked, and Avarona paused before taking his hand in her own.

"It tells me a name; it beats it constantly," she answered, and he looks up with hope. He moves closer to her and hesitates before looking down. "I should go," she whispers, standing quickly and making her way back to the fort. Lancelot sighs, watching her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all! Thanks to everyone for following and favouriting this story! Thank you to wildcat717 for reviewing I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Only two more chapters left!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Avarona sat by a fire in her home, holding her sword in her hands. She admired the way the flames reflected along the blade, just as images of each time she had used it flashed by. She sighed, sitting back and looking around the room. This is the room her father gave her the dagger she had fought with for so many years, and had been the last place she saw him.

_Avarona sat at her father's feet as he poked the fire, smiling as his daughter hummed a familiar tune. "You're going to be beautiful in so many ways when you're older, Avarona," he said, stroking her hair back as she grinned up at him._

"_I will be the fiercest soldier of the fort, father, just as you are," she said proudly, and Gaius looked at her fondly._

"_There is something more important than fighting, my darling," he said, and she frowned at him. "No matter how strong or courageous you become, something will overcome you. Something powerful."_

"_What will it be, father," she asked, and he smiled._

"_You will find it out yourself one day," he promised, and she reached up to hug him._

"My lady," a voice called, and Avarona turned from the memory to see Jols. She stood, smiling until she saw his face. "You are needed at the wall," he said, and she nodded, reaching for her sword and following him out. She hurried after Jols, glancing around at the fretting of soldiers, her eyes meeting Magnus' tense smile as she ran up the stairs. She noticed the other knights, Arthur and Guinevere stood there, and she looked beyond the wall to see hundreds of fires that most likely concealed the thousands of Saxon soldiers. Avarona gasped, her eyes widening at the full extent of the army. Lancelot tightened his crossed arms as she looked at him.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you," Arthur stated, looking to his men before descending the steps. Avarona paused, looking meaningfully at Lancelot before they both followed after them, Guinevere trailing behind them.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight," Lancelot shouted, hurrying to catch up to Arthur as Avarona almost ran to keep up to them.

"Stand fast!" Arthur shouted to some soldiers, ignoring Lancelot's words.

"All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close, when it is finally within our grasp...Look at me!" Lancelot shouted, finally grabbing his arm and stopping him. Avarona stopped beside him. "Does it all count for nothing?" Lancelot asked.

"You ask me that? You who know me best of all?" Arthur replied, and Lancelot shook his head.

"Then do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!" Lancelot pleaded, and Avarona could see the desperation on his face.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment," Arthur reasoned, grabbing Lancelot's arm and holding it tightly before letting go.

"I will fight with you," Avarona said, stepping forward. Arthur hesitated, but nodded.

"I know arguing is futile. Make sure your mother is out, and be ready," Arthur told her, rushing off with Jols. Avarona began to move, but Lancelot grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop.

"Not you, Avarona. This is not a fight you will survive. Just, come with me, please," he begged, and Avarona smiled softly, raising her hand to cup his cheek. Lancelot leaned into it, desperation flashing in his eyes.

"I was born here, Lancelot. This is my home, and I cannot leave it unprotected. Sarmatia is your home. Return to it," she told him, and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. Lancelot gasped, opening his eyes believing it to have ended quicker than he wanted to. He noticed her eyes were wet with unshed tears, but she walked away to find her mother before he could say anything else.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello, my old friend," Avarona whispered, leaning against Valiant and stroking his snout. The argument with her mother had lasted for what felt like hours, but she had finally escaped the house, her mother crying as she continued to beg for her daughter to reconsider. But she couldn't reconsider. For the first time in 15 years, Avarona felt as if she were fighting for something more than survival or duty. She felt in her soul that the words of her father all those years ago had led to this moment. Valiant nickered at her touch, leaning against her palm and she sighed at the familiarity. "It could be our last battle tomorrow," she confided, saying the words she had dreaded. His ears pricked upright, listening intently. "If we survive, I promise you all the carrots you can eat," she added, and smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Avarona kissed his nose before going, stopping when she saw Lancelot in the doorway. He takes slow steps towards her, making her nervously speak.

"You can't change my mind, Lancelot." Another step. "I have everything ready." An arm's length away. "There's no stopping me." Lancelot was standing so close that Avarona could see the different shades of brown in his eyes. "Please…" she trailed off, looking down. He raised a hand and lifted her chin, searching her eyes.

"What?" he asked as gently as a whisper. She didn't answer, but reached up at the same time he leant down. They met in a gentle touch, both hesitant at rushing this new occurrence. Avarona broke away enough to lean their foreheads together, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips.

"Please do that again," she caressed, opening her eyes to see the desire in Lancelot's. She had no doubt that hers matched his, and she laughed when he swept her into his arms. He kissed her again, more fervently this time.

"That I can do," he said, grinning as she laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Avarona lay close to Lancelot, a thin sheet protecting them from the slight chill of the night. Their chests together, Avarona traced the scars on the knight's back as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, drawing her impossibly closer to him. He kissed her shoulder, his tousled hair making her smile up at him.

"My mother will definitely kill me now," she whispered, and he chuckled. "She always suspected something, long before even I did." Lancelot shivered as she traced another scar, hoping that this feeling would never leave him again.

"I'll make sure you're both safe tomorrow," he said, and her hand stopped. Lancelot looked across at her as she sat up, turning to face him.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow, Lancelot," she said, before leaving the warmth of the bed. She didn't feel embarrassed with Lancelot's gaze on her naked body as she rushed to get ready, and she knew when his hand touched hers that it wouldn't take him long to try and convince her to go with him.

"Avarona, I beg of you. Do not let me lose you after what just happened. Let me take you to my home, we can marry; have our children in peace with no more fighting to be had. Let me grow old with you, my love. For that is what you will and have always been. My love," he told her, tears beginning to glisten in his eyes. Avarona sobbed, her hand resting on the door handle as she turned to look at him, tears flowing freely.

"Oh Lancelot, I wish more than anything for that life. I wish I could say I will go with you tomorrow. But I cannot. You were heartbroken when you were forced to leave your homeland, do not ask the same of me," she said, resting her hands on his cheeks and forcing a watery smile. "I love you, Lancelot. Ever since I first saw you ride past my home when I was little girl, I knew I would one day give my heart to you, and it is yours forever. But that is the only piece of me I can allow you to take with you. Take my soul, not my body, and no matter what happens tomorrow, know that I will be with you always," she whispered, before kissing him. It was a passionate kiss, one full of emotion and love. Though neither wanted to let go, Avarona broke away from Lancelot, sobbing as she rushed from the room. Lancelot collapsed to the floor, his knees collapsing just as his world appeared to be.


	14. Chapter 14

"The knights will look after you, mother," I promised, standing next to the carriage she was about to enter. Everyone who was not fighting were beginning to set off for their journey to safety, and Flavia was struggling to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Please, won't you come with us?" she begged once more, and Avarona smiled softly, shaking her head.

"I can't," Avarona said, and Flavia looked to the floor. Avarona sighed, taking her mother's hand and holding it tightly. "I've put you through so much, mother. I really have been a terrible daughter, haven't I?" she asked sadly, and Flavia shook her head, a tear falling as she smiled, embracing her.

"You will never know how proud I am of you. And I know that your father is just as proud of you," she told her, and Avarona smiled, returning the hug tightly. Flavia stepped back, nodded once and stepped into the carriage.

"Avarona!" Lucan shouted, running into her arms and clutching her neck as she lifted him. "I want to stay and fight," he mumbled, and Avarona chuckled.

"Lucan, you know I need you to protect my mother. How will I concentrate if I know she is unguarded?" she asked, and Lucan nodded after a pause. Avarona smile faded as Lucan looked up at her with serious eyes. "It will be alright," she said softly, holding him close to her before sitting him next to her mother and shutting the door. She paused to look at them and offered them a small smile before she moved away, breathing out deeply.

"Avarona," a voice called, and she turned to see Magnus walking her way. She stopped and smiled tightly.

"Magnus. You are packed for your journey to Rome?" she asked, and he nodded, smiling slightly. A small pause followed, and Magnus chuckled.

"I suppose it never would have worked out between the two of us, would it?" he asked, and Avarona shook her head, smiling genuinely in return. Magnus nodded, taking the back of her hand and kissing it softly. "I wish you good fortune and victory, Avarona. I vow to protect your mother and the boy from any harm," he promised, bowing slightly before walking away. Avarona smiled at his retreating back, knowing that he truly was a good man.

XXXXXX

Avarona followed Arthur to the top of Badon Hill, stroking Valiant's side when they stopped. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, her other hand carrying the sigil of her father proudly. Arthur glanced at her, smiling grimly at his oldest friend as she nodded with a small smile, the two turning to look as the others moved out of the fort. Her eyes were trained on Lancelot's figure, and she felt a stray tear fall as he avoided looking in their direction. She hadn't had chance to speak to him after the night before even though she had wanted to run back to his room the minute she had left.

"Artorius!" Bors shouted, steering his horse towards the two. He held his sword up to his chest in salute. "Rus!" he shouted loudly. Avarona smiled, looking to Arthur who grinned.

"Rus!" Arthur shouted back, Avarona joining in and lifting her sigil high. Bors lifted his sword up one last time before he re-joined the others. Arthur's grin fell as they carried on, and Avarona lent across and grabbed his arm.

"They are free," she said, and he nodded, his smile returning until they turned their back on them to view the Saxon enemy. Their attention was caught when a white flag was waved. "Arthur?" she questioned.

"I will go. Wait here," he instructed, slamming his sigil into the ground and riding off quickly. Avarona sighed and glanced over her shoulder, wondering how far away Lancelot had gotten.

XXXXXX

Lancelot rode beside Bors who was unusually quiet, along with all the other knights. Lancelot could not stop Avarona being at the centre of his thoughts, and he tried shutting his eyes tightly to banish her from his mind, but to no success. His eyes opened quickly as his horse fretted under him, the other knights experiencing similar problems. He calmed him, hearing the drumming of the Saxons in the distance. His father's words echoed in his ear, and he smiled as he knew what he had to do. Galahad and Gawain laughed, the others agreeing when Lancelot nodded to them.

XXXXXX

"We've been through a lot," Arthur said, having returned to Avarona's side and retelling the conversation between himself and Cerdic, leader of the Saxons. "Are you sure you don't want to join your mother, and Lancelot?"

Avarona smiled faintly, shaking her head. "My place is here. I love Lancelot, and I know I will see him again one day. But today I fight," she said determinedly, and Arthur smiled, leaning across and kissing her cheek. "My brother," she said, and the two nodded. Avarona continued to stare out in front of them as Arthur turned to look behind them.

"Avarona," he whispered, and she looked to see Lancelot galloping in full armour with his sigil, stopping by her side. She smiled, words forming and dying on her lips as she couldn't express how amazed and thankful she was to see him. He smirked, winking at her as the other remaining knights joined them on the hill, each in their own armour and carrying their sigils. Arthur smiled, pride filling his chest before he kicked his horse forward, turning to speak. "Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day," he spoked, and Avarona shared a small smile with Lancelot. "If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so," Arthur cried, rising Excalibur in the air.

"Rus!" they all shouted, Avarona smiling despite herself before she stuck her sigil in the ground along with the other knights. They raced off to further down the hill, and her heart quickened. The battle was only minutes away.

"Lancelot!" Avarona shouted, and he looked across at her as they rode to the enemy. "Watch your back!" she shouted, her eyes glistening in a teasing way. He smiled, shaking his head at her as they waited until the first small group of Saxons wandered into the fort. The arrows soared above their heads a moment later, killing some of the men as the she and the knights raced through the black smoke and sliced the backs of the warriors, repeating the attack until there were no men left. Avarona breathed heavily, looking up as she heard the drum beats that indicted the rest of the Saxons were advancing. She nodded to Arthur, and took the right side of the field with Galahad and Gawain by her side.

Flaming arrows rained down over them as they rode, and the tar that had been laid by the remaining villagers alighted, dividing the Saxons into two smaller groups. The three raced into the army, instantly attacking the warriors as the woads and villagers joined the battle. Avarona grunted as she was pulled from her horse and to the ground, a warrior about to stab her when Gawain threw his axe, stopping the man dead. She unsheathed her dagger, fighting with both her weapons as she moved across the battlefield, eventually crossing blades with Cynric himself.

"The whore from the lake," he recognised, and she yelled as she began the attack. It was going well, but Avarona cried as he managed to slice at her chest, forcing her to the ground. Cynric smirked, holding his sword to stab her until two familiar swords blocked him. Avarona smiled when she saw Lancelot, and quickly scrambled out of the way as the two fought, Avarona quickly fending off other Saxons that began to attack.

Avarona looked behind her, seeing Lancelot was fighting another Saxon now, and she searched for Cynric. She felt her heart stop at what he was doing.

The sounds of strangled cries and metal clashing dulled as Avarona watched Cynric lift the crossbow, aiming at Lancelot's back. Lancelot was still fighting, oblivious to the threat behind him. By the time it had taken Cynric to notch an arrow, Avarona was racing across the battlefield, eyes wide as she pushed Lancelot to the ground just as the arrow hit her firmly in her side. Lancelot looked around wildly, his eyes turning red with rage as Avarona collapsed to the floor.

"No!" he shouted, throwing one of his trusted swords, hitting Cynric's chest. Leaving no time to spare, he raced up and ensured the Saxon's death by thrusting his other sword into his neck. Without communicating to them, the woads had seen Avarona's fall, and managed to form a protective circle around the pair, fighting relentlessly as Lancelot fell to his love's side. Avarona was gasping and shaking, the arrow unremoved.

"Don't take it out…it will only…worsen…" she told Lancelot, as he looked frantically at her, trying to ease her pain. She reached out to his hand, and he took it desperately.

"You have to keep strong. We will find help, I can't let you…" he trailed off, and he felt tears forming in his eyes as she smiled at him gently.

"I told you to watch your back. When are you going…to start listening to me?" she asked quietly, and he chuckled.

"I vow I will listen next time," he told her, and she coughed suddenly, and Lancelot winced at the harsh noise.

"I don't think…there will be a next time…for me," she said between breaths. Lancelot shook his head, his hold tightening on her.

"Yes there will be. Think of what the others will say if you died for me," he said, making her laugh tiredly. Her eyes dropped, and Lancelot held her closer to him. "No, no keep your eyes open, Avarona. You must stay awake until a healer can be found," he said, and noticed for the first time that the noise of the battle had quietened excessively. Looking around, he saw Guineviere, Arthur and the other knights arrival.

"They will forget…just as you…will," she said, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"No, how could we? What about our plans?" Lancelot asked, trying to keep her awake, but failing.

"I kept…my word…I saved…your…life" Avarona muttered, and Lancelot shook his head as her eyes slowly closed.

"Avarona, stay with us, a healer is coming. Just stay with us," Arthur's voice called distantly to her, but they soon became blurs to her as sleep finally consumed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Well lovely readers, this is the end! I think Alvilda and Lancelot have to be my favourite couple out of all my stories! Thank you got all the follows, if you enjoyed this story please have a look at my other works!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

A bright light filtered into the room, dust particles lazily settling on the sill in the morning stillness. Faint noises of horses and men talking drifted through the open window along with a faint breeze. A figure in bed breathed in deeply before their eyes blinked awake.

Avarona's eyes stared up until the ceiling came into focus, her eyes moving until she realised she was in her own room at the fort. She began to sit up when she hissed, her hand going to her side to feel the bandage there with a few spots of blood that had seeped through due to her movements. Someone grumbled to the side, and Avarona looked over, and smiled at the sight.

Lancelot was lightly snoring in a chair that pulled close to her bed, her name whispered every so often. Avarona reached across and gently took his hand, and he shot awake. "Avarona!" he shouted, the ghost of sleep still in his mind. He looked at her, blinked a few times before standing up and grasping her hand in his tightly. "Avarona, you're awake!" he cried in happiness, collapsing on his knees by her bed, kissing her hand repeatedly.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked, her throat croaky from the lack of use. Lancelot moved to get her a drink, and sat beside her as she took grateful sips.

"A whole week. I didn't think…" he trailed off, his voice choking on the unspoken words.

"Did we win?" she asked, and he smiled faintly before nodding. Avarona smiled, before trying to sit upright.

"Steady," Lancelot scolded, and she smirked as he fussed over her until she was able to stand with his aid.

"My mother? And Lucan?" she asked, shuffling to the door and gaining confidence with every step. Lancelot held her close to his side, still in joy of her waking.

"They are downstairs. Arthur sent Jols to send word to them to tell you of the victory and of your condition. They have hardly left your side," he explained, and she winced. "What is it? Do you need to rest?" he asked, panicked.

"I feel so guilty for worrying so many," she said, and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You were shot by an arrow, Avarona. None of us knew if you'd awaken," he said, and she placed her hand on his chest. He smiled tightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Come," he said, helping her out of the room.

For the next few days, Avarona grew stronger with the help of Lancelot and her family. She shed tears when she was told of Tristan's death and visited his grave when Lancelot allowed her to. Life returned to normal at the fort, for the exception of the lack of Roman soldiers and the frequent appearance of woads moving around freely. As soon as Avarona had made a full recovery, she was busy helping Guinevere for an important ceremony.

"I cannot believe you are marrying Arthur," Avarona said for the tenth time that morning, helping weave flowers in her friends hair. Guinevere smiled, shaking her head as she stood getting ready. Avarona was dressed in a dark red dress that flowed in a similar style to Guinevere's. "I am grateful it is you, though. You're the only one who can put him in his place," Avarona praised, smiling when Guinevere laughed.

"It feels strange, but I love him," she replied, and Avarona sighed at her happiness. The ceremony took place on the cliffs to the west of the fort, and Lancelot grinned when he saw Avarona.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, his arm around her waist as Lucan moved from his side to stand in front of the two. She smiled, kissing him gently on the lips as she wrapped an arm around Lucan's shoulder.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one. As you are," Merlin blessed, after the couple drank from the ceremonial chalice and they sealed their union with a kiss. Avarona smiled and clapped with the others, Lancelot's eyes on her instead of those in front of them.

"Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother," Bors muttered next to them, and Avarona laughed to see him talking to his new-born.

"Who said I'd have you?" Vanora asked, taking their son out of his hands and holding him close.

"King Arthur!" Merlin shouted, bowing as the crowd of people followed suit.

"Hail, Arthur!" they shouted, Avarona smiling proudly at her friends.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause," Arthur shouted, unsheathing Excalibur and holding it high. Guinevere placed her hand over his as everyone stood, chanting his name. Lancelot and Avarona unsheathed their swords, the two smiling when Lucan lifted Avarona's dagger that her father had given to her.

"Artorius!" Bors shouted, raising his sword to his chest in salute. Avarona smiled, looking up at Lancelot who grinned down at her, kissing her sweetly on the lips as flamed arrows were shot into the sea.

"I love you," Lancelot whispered, resting his brow on Avarona's. They chuckled when Lucan made a disgusted sound at the affection, and Avarona nuzzled her nose against Lancelot's.

"I love you, my knight."

XXXXXX

"By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More peoples loyal and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died on that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry. The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives.

In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military. Better they had died that day. For the second part of the bargain they struck indebted not only themselves but also their sons, and their sons, and so on to serve the empire as knights. I was such a son. Our post was Britain, or at least the southern half, for the land was divided by a 75 mile wall built three centuries before us to protect the empire from the native fighters of the north. So, as our forefathers had done, we made our way and reported to our Roman commander in Britain, ancestrally named for the first Artorius, or Arthur.

For 200 years, knights had fought and died for a land not our own. But on that day at Badon Hill, all who fought put our lives in service of a greater cause. Freedom.

And as for the knights who gave their lives, their deaths were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For they will live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur and his knights," Lancelot finished, smiling in amusement at the wonder on his three children's faces.

"Father, did you and mother truly fight in the great battle against the Saxons?" his eldest son, Danae asked. Lancelot smiled at his son, and nodded.

"That is why your father never wins a fight against me. Ask Lucan when he next visits if you do not believe your father, for he himself witnessed everything," Avarona said, appearing next to her husband and holding their new-born Lyssa in her arms. "Off to bed now, my darlings," she added, and the children reluctantly bid them goodnight after Lancelot promised another story the next day. "You will give them nightmares," Avarona warned Lancelot, tucking Lyssa into her crib. He smirked, pulling her onto his knee when she walked past.

"And you, my love, will remedy their nightmares with your angelic voice," he muttered, his lips against her neck. She laughed, and his arm gripped her tighter.

"Better you not tell them stories, though. Then I will have to tell them the countless times I saved your life," she teased, and she laughed in delight as he tickled her side. "No, stop! You'll wake the children!" Avarona cried, between laughing.

"Oh my sweet lady, I will never tire of your laugh," Lancelot murmured, looking at his wife with love and affection. She smiled, stroking his cheek before kissing him tenderly.

"I will only laugh when you are near, my knight," she replied, and smiled as he carried her to their room.


End file.
